1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a portable terminal, which has at least a pair of speakers to provide stereo sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, “portable terminals” are electronic devices that a user can carry with him/her to perform wireless communication with a desired partner. Conventional portable terminals may be classified into various types based on their appearance, such as bar-type portable terminals, flip-type portable terminals, and folder-type portable terminals. The bar-type portable terminal has a single housing shaped like a bar. The flip-type portable terminal has a flip, which is pivotably mounted to a bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit. The folder-type portable terminal has a folder coupled to a single bar-shaped housing by a hinge unit, thus the folder can be rotated in order to be folded to or unfolded from the housing.
Furthermore, the portable terminals may be classified into necklace-type terminals and wrist-type terminals based on a position at or a way in which the user puts it on the terminal. The necklace-type terminal is one that the user wears around the neck using a string, while the wrist-type terminal is one that is worn around the wrist of the user.
Additionally, the portable terminals may be classified into rotation-type terminals and sliding-type terminals based on ways of opening and closing the terminals. In the rotation-type portable terminal, two housings are coupled to each other in a manner that one housing rotates to be opened or closed relative to the other while facing each other. In the sliding-type portable terminal, two housings are coupled to each other in a manner that one housing slides to be opened or closed relative to the other. The above-described various types of portable terminals are easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Commonly, each of the conventional portable terminals described above is necessarily equipped with an antenna device, a data input/output device, and a data transmission/reception device. As a data input device, a keypad which enables data to be input by pressing with fingers of the user is generally employed, while a touch pad or touch screen is sometimes employed. As a data output device, an LCD is generally employed.
The keypad usually employed for data input has an arrangement of multiple keys including numeric keys, character keys, a SEND key, an END key, and functional keys. Preferably, about 15 to 20 keys, such as those described above, are arranged at preferred locations of an upper surface of a portable terminal. Such keys are exposed on the upper surface of a portable terminal, thus the user can input data by pressing against the keys with fingers of the user. Moreover, the conventional portable communication apparatuses may have a camera lens or a photographing means which enables the user to make an image communication with a desired partner or to take a photograph of a desired subject.
However, since users of the portable terminals have revealed a gradually increasing desire for information, it is in fact inconvenient to use the conventional portable terminals for communication in an Internet environment or multimedia environment. Especially, it is inconvenient for the user to view a video-on-demand or watch television by the conventional portable terminals, in that each of the conventional portable terminals has a single speaker by which the user can listen to the sound.